


express yourself a bit more, won't you?

by nazanim



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Cock Rings, Everyone lives and is happy AU, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, almost everything ashe says ends with a ~, how you ask? idk just roll with it, im so sorry for all of this, please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazanim/pseuds/nazanim
Summary: Ashe wants to try something new.





	express yourself a bit more, won't you?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing smut, much less allowing others to see it, so uhhh rip me i guess. that being said, pls give me any criticisms so i can improve my porn writing skills ok thx.

Wilardo wasn’t a very expressive person—that was one of the first things Ashe noticed about him.

One of the other things was that he was really hot, but that wasn’t important.

Wilardo wasn’t very expressive, and this didn’t bother Ashe. At least, not until they would be having sex. He wouldn’t lie, it was pretty hot to see the slight changes in Wilardo’s expression—hearing the low groans and grunts, and feeling him tense up slightly—but it always left Ashe wondering and thinking, thinking of what it would be like to see Wilardo express himself fully and openly, no restraints at all.

Taking too much time to think about things was a bit of a flaw of Ashe’s, and he found himself victim to this flaw many times whenever he had some time to himself. His mind would wander and wander, and when there wasn’t anything more dire in need of his attention, he thought back to that fantasy of his. A fantasy world in which Wilardo could be reduced to a mindless mess underneath him, writhing and crying out in pleasure. More often than not, this only ended in Ashe desperately jerking off—harshly gripping his pillow as he muffled out his moans before cumming into his hand. He continued on like this, until one day he figured that perhaps it  _ didn’t _ have to just be a fantasy. As Ashe often found himself doing, he began to devise a plan in his head.

The two of them were relaxing on their bed—Wilardo reading a book as Ashe lied down and stared at the ceiling, fiddling with his braid. He glanced over at Wilardo, going over his plan in his head.

Well, now or never, he supposed.

He snuggled himself up close to Wilardo, placing delicate kisses along his throat. If Wilardo minded, he didn’t show it—instead, he let out a sigh, tilting his head slightly and continuing to read his book. It was fine, Ashe guessed, but he still wanted more. More reactions. More  _ anything. _ He flicked out his tongue, licking a small stripe along Wilardo’s neck. If it weren’t for how long they’d been together—or more specifically, how long they’d been fucking—Ashe might not have noticed the slight shiver that ran through the other.

But they have.

And he did.

A small smirk came upon Ashe’s face as he leaned in closer, placing more kisses along his throat; eventually, he placed his hand on the other side of his neck, bringing Wilardo closer to him. He lightly bit at the side of his neck before beginning to suck on it, indulging himself on the way Wilardo began to shift a bit, a low groan escaping from his mouth. By this point, Wilardo had even shut and placed his book down.

Excitement rushed through Ashe.  _ Keep going, _ he could practically hear Wilardo saying.  _ I don’t mind. _

Ashe’s hand trailed up to Wilardo’s cheek, turning it towards him as he came up from his throat to kiss him. He meant for it to be a soft, sweet kiss, but clearly his body wanted something different. His hand travelled to the back of Wilardo’s head to press their lips closer together as he swiped his tongue along Wilardo’s bottom lip, waiting for him to open up his mouth before shoving his tongue in. Luckily, it seemed as though Wilardo was starting to feel as desperate as he was—placing his hands on Ashe’s hips and pulling him fully onto his lap. They stayed like that for a while, passionately kissing as their tongues swirled around together. But as nice as kissing was, it wasn’t what Ashe wanted.

Reluctantly pulling away, he admired the small string of saliva connecting the two of them. He couldn’t help himself—he placed one last kiss upon Wilardo’s lips. Not wanting to waste any time, he quickly began trailing his hands down the other’s chest until he came upon the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up.

“Hey.”

Ashe paused and looked up, finding Wilardo intently staring at him.

“You know the rules.”

“Hmm?” Ashe tilted his head, rummaging through his head to remember these so-called ‘rules’ of theirs. “Oh!” he exclaimed, pushing away his own personal agenda to recall them. He let out a light laugh, waving his hand apologetically. “Sorry, sorry~”

Taking his hands away from Wilardo’s shirt, he instead went to his own to quickly pull over his head. Although he didn’t mind all the scars littering Wilardo’s body—truthfully, he found it a bit attractive—he could understand the other’s insecurities, even if Wilardo refused to admit that’s what it was. So long as his shirt was already off, Ashe figured he might as well just undress himself fully. He pulled off his pants and underwear, his cock popping out already erect. A part of him was embarrassed at getting hard so fast, but most of him just wanted to shove it up Wilardo’s ass already.

He could feel Wilardo’s stare travelling up and down his body, something that always caused a shiver to course through him. Wilardo always had such an intense gaze, taking in everything around him, memorizing tiny details. He could feel that same intensity as Wilardo looked at him. It fed into his ego, really. The thought of Wilardo taking the time to memorize every part of his body—his lithe figure, long legs, large and proudly erect cock—it left him breathless.

Ashe leaned back towards Wilardo, gently placing his hands on the other’s chest. “Can I?” he asked softly.

“Go ahead.”

Ashe hummed in delight, leaving a quick peck on Wilardo’s lips before lifting up his shirt, tossing it to some corner of their bedroom. He scooted back a bit, allowing Wilardo to adjust his position as well so as to sink further down into the bed as opposed to just sitting up right. Leaning down, Ashe began to leave kisses down from Wilardo’s neck to his chest, taking the time to lightly flick at the other’s nipples with his tongue as he passed by them. He bit his lip as Wilardo let out a quiet moan. Ashe wanted desperately to just start grinding against him, but he tried to keep himself together. He needed to reserve his stamina—god knows Wilardo had much more than him.

He reached Wilardo’s pants, not hesitating to pull them off. As soon as his cock popped out—and Ashe was very happy to see that Wilardo was just as hard as he was—he wasted no time in licking a long stripe up the length of it.

“Hah… You’re really impatient, aren’t you?”

“Mhmm!” Ashe looked up at Wilardo happily, firmly grasping the base of the other’s cock as he licked along his length some more. He tucked some of his hair behind his ear as he swirled his tongue over the head, still looking up at the other. Wilardo had closed his eyes, leaning his head against the headboard—low groans and soft sighs escaping his throat as he lightly bit his lip. Ashe continued to swirl his tongue around, eventually dipping his head down to suck at it. He loved the way he could feel Wilardo’s body tense, hear the slightest raise in volume of his moans—he wanted more and more, but even this was plenty good for Ashe.

He began to bop his head up and down, using the hand grasping the base to pump Wilardo’s cock lightly in time with his movements. Usually, he’d love to have the entire cock shoved down his throat until he could feel himself choking, unable to breathe, and have his mouth be thrusted into, but that wasn’t Ashe’s goal for the day. This was all just to work Wilardo up, after all.

He pulled away from Wilardo’s cock with a  _ pop _ , licking his lips as he felt his erection start to get a bit uncomfortably hard. Ashe wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on—he wanted nothing more than to just fuck Wilardo senseless, to see how long it would take until he could reduce him to nothing more than a mindless mess. At the same time, however, he still wanted it to be  _ enjoyable _ for Wilardo, so just shoving his cock up the other’s ass with no thought wasn’t going to work here. Instead, he began to pry at Wilardo’s legs to spread them open. Wilardo only stared at him with a blank expression, but there was no way Ashe could miss the light dusting of red across his cheeks. “You seem… especially eager today.”

Ashe couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Ah, do I? I wonder why~?”

Wilardo could only sigh.

“Just make sure you lube up properly, or I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Of course, of course~” 

With that, Ashe reached over towards their bedside drawer, opening it to take out a nice bottle of lube. He squirted some out onto his fingers, rubbing it around. Taking his finger, he pressed it against Wilardo’s entrance. Wilardo only grunted as the finger slipped inside. With how much sex they’d had at this point, it wouldn’t take long to stretch him out, but Ashe still found it important to do so. He slowly thrusted the finger in and out before adding in a second one—spreading them open to ensure Wilardo was properly stretched. 

After a minute of that, Ashe looked back up at Wilardo. “Is that good enough?”

“It’s fine, yeah.” 

“Haa… Good.” Ashe could barely hold on any longer. A mischievous grin spread on his face as he crawled back up towards Wilardo. He grabbed the other’s legs, hooking them over his shoulders as he took his cock and positioned it at Wilardo’s entrance. Groaning, Ashe began to push himself inside. Once he was able to fit his entire cock inside, Ashe pulled back out and then in, thrusting slowly at first. He delighted in the sounds of Wilardo’s low moaning.

“Nn… Fuck… You feel so good,” Ashe breathed out. Wilardo only let out a grunt, turning his head sideways. “So cute,” he cooed. 

“Cute… is the last word to describe me.”

“Mmm, I disagree~ In fact, you’d look a lot cuter with your hands tied up.”

Just thinking about the sight, Ashe started to thrust in a bit faster. Yes… how nice would it look to see Wilardo tied up? Completely merciless to whatever Ashe wanted to do to him? There was so much Ashe could do, so many lovely sounds and expressions he was prepared to draw out of him and commit to his memory. 

“Go ahead, if you want.”

Ashe’s breath hitched. “Really?” Wilardo only let out another moan, nodding his head slightly.

Not wanting to waste a single second, Ashe continued to thrust into Wilardo—steadily going harder and harder—as he reached up to take the ribbon out of his braid. He then grabbed hold of Wilardo’s arms, placing them above his head as he tied the wrists together. It wasn’t tight, not really—Wilardo could easily break out of them if he wanted to. But it was fine, he knew he’d keep his hands like that for as long as Ashe wanted. That’s what a good person Wilardo was. 

Ashe placed his hands on either side of Wilardo’s head, pounding into him in earnest. He leaned down to kiss him, putting more force into it than he meant to. Oh well, it couldn’t be helped. Ashe’s mind was only occupied with what was to come—what he hoped to accomplish—and fantasizing about that while he was able to shove his cock in and out of Wilardo, admiring just how  _ good  _ it felt, he felt himself being consumed with only thoughts of pleasure. When he felt Wilardo’s tongue poking at him, he opened up his mouth with no hesitation—pressing the other man further into the mattress as his thrusts grew more intense. 

_ Ah… Gotta slow down, _ he thought. It would be a shame if he ended up ruining his entire plan because he was too busy being caught up in only  _ fantasies _ .

He slowed down his pace, but only a tiny bit. Pulling away from Wilardo’s lips, he looked down to admire him. Wilardo’s eyes were shut tight, his eyebrows scrunched together. Ashe trailed one of his hands downward to grasp at the other’s cock, and began stroking it. Wilardo bit his lip as his breathing got heavier. What a lovely expression.

“Are you ready to cum~?” Ashe asked teasingly, a devious glint in his eyes. 

“I… Nn…” Wilardo grunted. Even without much verbal confirmation, Ashe could tell he was on the edge. They’d fucked more than enough times for him to be able to tell. 

“O~kay!”

And with that he pulled out, drawing away from Wilardo completely. 

Wilardo opened his eyes, fixing him with an incredulous look. “What... are you doing?” 

“Hmm? Me~? Well, I’m doing nothing, clearly!”

Wilardo narrowed his eyes. “Of course you were planning something…”

“Don’t word it like that, Wilardo! I’m only planning on giving you the best night of your life, y’know? So~” Ashe opened their drawer up once again, snatching something from inside and slipping it onto Wilardo’s cock. “I won’t take this off until you beg me to!”

Once again, Wilardo could only give Ashe a bewildered stare. He glanced down at the cock ring he’d put on him. “You’re not serious.”

“I’m completely serious!”

“You know you’re not gonna get me to beg, right?”

“That’s what you think~”

Wilardo smirked, “Is that a challenge?”

Ashe tapped his chin with his finger in a mock-thinking manner. “Hmm~ I guess it is!”

“Heh… Then sure, go ahead. Try and make me beg,” he said in a low voice. 

“Okay~ But you asked for it!” With that, Ashe took hold of Wilardo’s legs once again, pushing them down towards Wilardo’s chest until he was essentially folded in half before shoving his cock inside all at once. Now it was Ashe’s turn to smirk, leaning down to whisper lowly into his ear, “And I really, really don’t plan on stopping until you’re screaming and begging me to.”

He didn’t bother with building up, opting to go straight for pounding into Wilardo as harshly as he could—reveling in the sound of skin slapping against skin. Wilardo looked up at him with a defiant look on his face, grunts and groans escaping from his throat even as he bit down on his lip. Ashe made sure to keep his eyes locked onto Wilardo’s face, wanting nothing more than to watch as the other’s expression devolved into something more desperate and depraved. He wasn’t sure how long it would take, but he wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t plan on stopping until he got what he was looking for—and if Wilardo was willing to challenge him on it, then he really couldn’t allow himself to give up. 

Slamming into Wilardo as hard as possible, Ashe couldn’t at all care if their bed broke underneath it all. He kept going and going, watching as Wilardo’s breathing became a bit more erratic. His moans were growing louder as well. 

“Ah… Nn.. F-fuck… Ha.. Haa….” Wilardo wasn’t biting down on his lip anymore—allowing all those beautiful sounds to escape him freely. He began to move some more as well, pushing up his hips to meet in time with Ashe’s thrusts. 

The two continued to slam their hips together. Wilardo wasn’t screaming and begging yet, but he was clearly allowing himself to really lose himself to his own pleasure—rutting feverently against Ashe, trying to shove his cock deeper inside himself. He swore and moaned, throwing his head back whenever Ashe would thrust right against his prostate. Ashe felt his hands twitch, desperate to wrap them around Wilardo’s throat and squeeze as tight as he could—to hear him choke and gasp for breath as Ashe fucked him even harder—but being choked wasn’t actually Wilardo’s thing, so he had to restrain himself. That aside, Ashe was beginning to wonder how much longer this would take. Surely keeping his erection up like that for so long would start to get uncomfortable? 

Ashe got his answer soon enough—watching as Wilardo’s expression morphed more into one of discomfort and his body writhed. Still keeping up his brutal pace, Ashe used one of his hands to caress the other’s face. “Are you ready to start begging, now?”

Wilardo turned his face away, arching his back as Ashe slammed into him some more. “Fu… fuck off…… Ah, haaah…. I’m.. f-fine…” 

“If you say so~” And so he continued.

And continued and continued—indulging himself on the sounds of their skin slapping together, the headboard roughly hitting the wall, and Wilardo’s loud moans. 

Ashe was beginning to reach his limit, but before he could start considering how to deal with that, Wilardo spoke quietly. “Haa.. I… I want t-to… Nghhh…” He was shaking his head a bit, seemingly trying to resist what he was doing. 

“Hmm?” Ashe inquired teasingly, “You need to speak up, Wilardo~ I can’t hear you.”

Wilardo writhed beneath him some more. “I… I want.. I need.. to cum. Ah… hahh…”

“Wilardo~” he called out in a sing-song voice, “You need to be more polite.”

“F-fuck you…”

In response to that, Ashe gave a particularly hard thrust against his prostate.

“Ah.. Hahh! O.. Okay.. P-Please… I want to cum… Ahh… Please…” Ashe could only look on in awe, feeling his mind slipping a bit at the sight before him. Wilardo’s voice grew louder in volume as he pushed his hips onto Ashe’s cock some more. “Please… Please please please please! I need… I need to cum, please!”

Ashe couldn’t hold on any longer—he gave one last hard thrust into Wilardo before cumming inside him, a long moan drawing out of him. He slowly pulled out, glancing downwards to watch as some cum dripped out of Wilardo’s hole. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely~” Ashe slipped the cock ring off, and gave Wilardo a few strokes. Spurts of cum splattered onto both of them as Wilardo’s back arched, the man crying out loudly in pleasure. He seemed to freeze for a second before dropping back down on the bed, breathing heavily from the force of his orgasm. Ashe looked at him lovingly, giving him a small peck on the cheek. “Good boy~”

Wilardo took a few seconds to gather his breath before responding, “I’m gonna make you pay for this.”

“Oh? Please do so~”

Wilardo only rolled his eyes, grabbing hold of Ashe’s arm and pulling him to lie on his chest. They were both sticky, and it was a bit gross, but it wasn’t anything they weren’t used to. He wrapped his arms around Ashe as the other buried his face into his neck—completely content with the night’s events.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is xatina, pls come yell at me about witch's heart


End file.
